FNAF World
Count = FNAF World is a role-playing game that makes fun of itself, especially so in its mobile release. Overview Youtuber DJ Sterf has proven that it's possible to beat some of the endings with your party at just level 1. Now of course, this was via hacking, you can't really arrive at the final boss at just level 1, there are mandatory bosses you need to kill. I don't believe you actually kill your challenger, just incapacitate them so they'll join your team. It's better to have an alive team member than having to corpse. What can you do with a corpse, projectile purposes? There are five optional bosses. Auto-Chipper, Eyesore, Seagoon, Mad Endo, and Gold Endo. Watch out, Seagoon and Gold Endo move in a path and you have to go all sneaky to avoid them. Halloween Update Souldozer could clearly speak when defeated and he just fell down. I'm sure he's ok. I'm not sure if you can avoid all of the enemies and I'm (Klunsgod) not a perfect dodge man. However, if it's possible, let me (Klunsgod) know. What I (Klunsgod) do know, however, is that Nightmare Chica can be the only person to die during the Souldozer fight. The path each of the co-pilots fly at is random, they shoot at random intervals, they're absolutely random. It's difficult to count a consistent kill count for them. (Or we can just justify this whole slaughter by saying that they're just robots.) Scott's head? Yeah I'm sure he's dead. PurpleGeist? Also probably killed. Chica's Magic Rainbow? She said you can't kill rainbows and that she'll return. Chica's Magic Rainbow? good luck trying to beat that no death lol The already dead stuff There are graveyards in Blacktomb Yard, Deep-Metal Mine, and the Halloween Update Backstage. There are 16 in Blacktomb Yard, 5 in Deep-Metal Mine, 4 in the mine section of Pinwheel Funhouse, and 6 in the Backstage. |-|Appearances = Featured Characters: * Adventure Freddy Fazbear * Adventure Bonnie the Rabbit * Adventure Chica the Chicken * Adventure Foxy the Pirate * Adventure Toy Bonnie * Adventure Toy Chica * Adventure Toy Freddy * Adventure Mangle * Adventure BB * Adventure JJ * Adventure Phantom Freddy * Adventure Phantom Chica * Adventure Phantom BB * Adventure Phantom Foxy * Adventure Phantom Mangle * Adventure Withered Bonnie * Adventure Withered Chica * Adventure Withered Freddy * Adventure Withered Foxy * Adventure Shadow Freddy * Adventure Marionette * Adventure Phantom Marionette * Adventure Golden Freddy * Adventure Paper Pals * Adventure Nightmare Freddy ** Adventure Freddles * Adventure Nightmare Bonnie * Adventure Nightmare Chica * Adventure Nightmare Foxy * Adventure Endo 01 * Adventure Endo 02 * Adventure Plushtrap * Adventure Endoplush * Adventure Springtrap * Adventure RWQFSFAXC * Adventure Crying Child * Adventure Funtime Foxy * Adventure Nightmare Fredbear * Adventure Nightmare * Aventure Springbonnie * Adventure Jack-O-Bonnie * Adventure Jack-O-Chica * Animdude * Mr. Chipper * Adventure Nightmare BB * Adventure Nightmarionne * Coffee * Adventure Purple Guy Supporting Characters: * Adventure Fredbear ** 8-bit Fredbear * Lolbit ** Gnat ** Neon Bee ** Neon Wasp ** Medpod 1 ** Medpod 2 ** Mega-Med ** Mini-Reaper ** Reaper ** X-Reaper ** Mini-FO ** UFO ** X-FO * Mendo * DeeDee * Munchies * Ghost Freddy Other Characters: * Desk Man * Dancing ghost * Old Man Consequences * Marionette * Chica the Chicken * Bonnie the Rabbit * Balloon Boy Antagonists: * Scott Cawthon * Auto-Chipper * Bouncer * Eyesore * Mad Endo * Seagoon * Security * Chipper's Revenge * Supergoon * Overclock * Gold Endo * Porkpatch * Browboy * Bubba * Snowcone * Overclock * Souldozer * Scott's Head * PurpleGeist * Chica's Magic Rainbow * Circus Baby Minor Antagonists: * Foxy the Pirate * Freddy Fazbear * Kitty Races and Species: * Bears * Rabbits * Birds ** Chickens ** Doves ** Crows ** Seagulls * Foxes * Humans * Insects ** Butterflies ** Flies ** Gnats ** Bees ** Wasps * Fish * Crabs ** Mechrabs ** Crabapples * Rats ** Gearrats * Moles ** Totemoles * Beaver * Cats * Mice * Bouncepots ** Graveweed * Chop 'N Rolls * Boxbytes * Chillaxes * Flans * Goldmines * Quarries * Rots * Seaweeds * Tombstacks * Blacktraps * !2222's * % ^^&('s * >>>>>>'s * Prototypes * Beartraps * Chillaxes * Dogfights * Tangles * White Rabbits * Redbears * Rainbows * Neons * P. Goons * Jangles Locations: * Space ** Animatronica *** Fazbear Hills **** DeeDee's Fishing Hole *** Choppy's Woods *** Dusting Fields *** Mysterious Mine *** Blacktomb Yars *** Deep-Metal Mine *** Lilygear Lake *** Mysterious Mine *** Pinwheel Circus **** Pinwheel Funhouse *** &*_ _ _TWRE *** Halloween Update Backstage **** Geist Lair ** Beaver Forest ** Manhattan ** Chica's Magic Rainbow's Happy Fun Rainbow Land * Flipside Items: * Clocks * Pearl * Chips ** Green *** Headstart Defense *** Headstart Strength *** Headstart Speed *** EverComet Weak *** QuickStart Party *** Block Jumpscare *** Run Luck ** Red *** Curse Status *** Freddle Fury *** Auto Shield *** Auto Mimic *** Counter Bite *** Pizza Fury *** Block Unscrew ** Gold *** EverComet Strong *** Find Characters *** Endless Speed *** Endless Defense *** Endless Strength *** Auto Giftboxes *** Auto Regen Vehicles: * Boat * Lillypad * Plane Category:Video Games